


Besinnlichkeit

by theskew



Series: Sommerchallenge 2018 [5]
Category: Mit Herz und Handschellen (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Team Dynamics
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: Weihnachtszeit und Besprechungen passen nicht gut zusammen.(Zum Post auf livejournal)





	Besinnlichkeit

**Author's Note:**

> Team: Sonne  
> Prompt: Schreibaufgaben: Nur indirekte Rede - für mich  
> Genre: Drabble, Slice of life?  
> Handlung: Weihnachtszeit und Besprechungen passen nicht gut zusammen.  
> Länge: 400 Wörter  
> Zeit: 30 Minuten  
> A/N: Ich vermisse mal wieder den Winter. Und offenbar war es mir außerdem wichtig, eine Geschichte zu schreiben, in der rein gar nichts passiert...

 

 

Draußen hatte es begonnen zu schneien.

 

Leo Kraft stand vor einer Tafel im Besprechungsraum, auf die verschiedenste Bilder und Zusammenhänge geklebt und gezeichnet waren, erklärte vor sich hin und niemand hörte ihm zu.

 

Nina sah sich um. Wacker und Schulz waren da, natürlich, und ein paar andere Beamte, mit denen sie bisher nur flüchtig zu tun gehabt hatte. Einer war gerade dabei, sorgfältig eine Mandarine zu schälen, und der unverkennbare Geruch breitete sich schnell im gesamten Raum aus.

Wacker trug seine Sonnenbrille, was sowohl zu dieser Jahres- als auch zu dieser Uhrzeit völlig sinnbefreit war, aber noch schnarchte er nicht, was Nina als gutes Zeichen wertete.

Schulz war der einzige, der einigermaßen danach aussah, als würde er zuhören, aber Nina konnte erkennen, dass er auf seinen Block eigentlich nur kleine Bildchen kritzelte.

 

Nina verstand ihn gut. Immerhin waren es nur noch wenige Tage bis zu den Feiertagen, die meisten von ihnen hatten irgendwann auch nochmal Urlaub, da war es niemandem übel zu nehmen, wenn er sich nicht mehr konzentrieren konnte.

 

Sie wusste, dass Leo das leise Getuschel der Kollegen ignorierte. Ändern konnte er es sowieso nicht. Aber eigentlich war es gar nicht so uninteressant, was in den hinteren Reihen passierte.

Eine Kollegin hatte sich wohl gerade ein Stück Mandarine gestohlen, was dem Mandarinenbesitzer offenbar gar nicht passte; Es sei seine Mandarine gewesen, er habe ihr vorhin eine eigene angeboten, aber die habe sie ausgeschlagen und überhaupt, wie sie denn auf die _Idee_ käme...

 

Weiter links diskutierten zwei andere Ermittler leise, aber ziemlich wild gestikulierend über ihren aktuellen Fall. Der Mörder könne auf keinen Fall kleiner als einen Meter achtzig gewesen sein, erklärte der ältere Mann, die Einstichwunde würde sonst nicht so aussehen. Sein Kollege schien da anderer Meinung zu sein, aber der sprach nun wirklich zu leise, als dass Nina ihn verstehen konnte.

 

Irgendwo am anderen Ende des Raumes fiel etwas zu Boden, wurde aufgehoben und fiel erneut. Leo ignorierte den Vorfall komplett und überging selbst die gemurmelte Entschuldigung, die folgte.

 

Es war schlussendlich – wie eigentlich immer – dann doch Wacker, der direkt und schwungvoll in ein Fettnäpfchen trat: Er meldete sich schnipsend und fragte, was denn eigentlich die Rechtsmedizin zu dem Mordfall sagte, was Leo dazu brachte, mitten im Wort abzubrechen und resigniert auf die Tafel hinter sich zu zeigen.

 

Nina grinste in sich hinein.

Offensichtlich war sie die einzige, die wirklich mitbekommen hatte, dass sie gerade die Weihnachtsfeier planten.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Ja, so etwas ähnliches habe ich schon mal geschrieben, aber... nicht in dem Fandom, also ist das schon okay...)


End file.
